Someday
by LikeWoahhh
Summary: I couldn't believe my ears, I didn't think I could believe anything anymore. I began to think I was dreaming, because this was all too good to be true. Someday you'll find someone that'll fall in love with you. JohnnyxOC
1. Meetings and Storms

**Chapter One.**

**  
****A/N: **I don't own the outsiders, and I'm completely

aware that this is a story that includes and OC

shipping with one of the gang. **It doesn't matter **

**who's in the story as long as it's good.** So don't

start flaming me because you dislike Whoever/OC

pairings. In case you haven't noticed there aren't

many girls in the books to pair them with. . 

And since I'm not a fan of slash-writing (I read it,

but I couldn't write it. They're all so well written

and I could never top them) well, this is my only choice.

"Hey darling, wait up for a minute."

I was confused as to who'd be calling me 'darling'. The street had been empty only a couple minutes ago, after all. It was getting late and all I wanted was to get home, but the voice called out again.

"I'm not gonna hurt you."

For some reason I doubted that. The voice sounded slurred; drunk. Whoever was calling me was drunk. It'd be best to keep walking. Too bad curiosity got the better of me, and I turned around to see who was following me. It was... an old man? That can't be good.

"What's your name baby?"

I blinked. Was this _old man _calling me _baby_?

"Aurora," I replied calmly. "But everyone calls me Rory."

"Well Rory, you look like you've got a fine body. I think I'll take a better look."

Was he... going to _rape _me? Oh boy, this just wasn't my day. There was no one around to help me, and he was only centimetres away from me now. Oh god... I was going to die. Well, that's what I thought. But then a rock hit the man in the head, and a loud voice boomed out; "This is the police. Now step away from that girl before we are forced to take action." I guess that scared him pretty badly, sicne he ran away and all, but I knew it was just a couple boys fooling around.

They stepped out as soon as the man disappeared around a corner and I saw seven boys standing in front of me, their hair greased back looking tough. I guess I should thank them, huh?

"I guess I should thank you now, right?" I asked, tilting my head to the side slightly.

"You should, you should, Rory dear," said the one with sideburns.

"I see you overheard my name."

"Naw, I'm physic."

"Right."

"I'm Two-Bit."

"Is that your real name?"

"Naw, It's Keith, but everyone calls me Two-Bit."

Turns out there was a Darry, Ponyboy, Dally, Steve, Sodapop and Johnny, along with Two-Bit. Ponyboy and Sodapop. Now those were some original names. But the one that caught my attention was Johnny...

"Hey, how old are ya anyway?" asked Steve, interrupting my thoughts.

"... Fifteen."

We were now at the Curtis house, and I really didn't know how they'd talked me into it. I'd told them I had to get home. My parents would be worried about me, and would probally send the cops out looking. She'd done it before, and I'd only been out with a group of friends. Yay mom, for making me look like an idiot.

"Can I at least phone home?" I asked Darry, who was the only one in the room at the time.

"Sure."

So after I'd phoned and said I'd probally stay for the night, and persuaded her to let me even though there were boys in the house that I'd be sleeping in. Paranoid parents much?

Hanging up the phone, I walked into the living room to find Two-Bit watching Mickey Mouse (A/N: because he is in all fanfics), and everyone else pretty much just sitting around. But we didn't know that, because this story needs some action, chaos was about to ensue. Yeah, you know what I'm saying. There was a flash of lighting and... the power went off. There were many shouts, and some swear words.

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

"I WAS WATCHING MICKEY MOUSE!"

"Um... do we have any candles?"

The silence seemed to drag on for hours, until suddenly, Darry replied to that question.

"...No."

I heard someone get up from the couch and frantically make their way around the house, bumping into many things along the way. It was pretty funny to me, until whoever it was tripped over my foot, and we both fell to the ground, me screaming all the way. And then a voice whispered in my ear; "What's the matter Rory? Scared of what lurks in the dark?"


	2. Getting Jumped

**OHMYGOD. Could this be an update, FINALLY?**

**Thanks to trinity4888, UrnotSethCohen, Johnny'sprincess, johnnycadeluva and valeria  
for your reviews D Reviews make me want to write more, so go click that   
'Submit Review' button. Warning: this chapter may suck due to writers block. I have  
absoloutely no creativity left in me, but I'll try. It's 9:03 pm and I'm tired, which seems  
dumb but you know.**

**Chapter Two**

After shoving whoever it was off me and screaming for a few minutes, I realised whoever it was was laughing at me. But it wasn't insane, evil laughter... more like... well, normal laughter. The laughter of Two-Bit Matthews. Figures.

"Two-Bit! You could've given me a heartattack!"

Maybe I was overreacting, but he didn't know how I acted when I was scared. Some people get so scared they shake alot and they can hardly breathe (a/n: I do. Because of my terrile stage freight). But he just laughed some more, and didn't take me seriously.

"Aw, come on."

"No, that was mean," I said, fake-pouting, even though he couldn't see me in the dark. Sometimes too bit was too much of a jokester for his own good. I'd figured that out even though I'd barely knew him for a couple minutes. I had a feeling he was always happy... I dunno why, it's just the way he acts I guess, but I'm sure even he has his bad days. You can also tell that he's a really outgoing person. It's just one of those things about him you notice instantly.

"I'm sorry Rory. How are we gonna be able to- hey, I rhymed!"

Talk about random, but I just grinned and pulled myself off the ground. How _were _we going to see? Sure, by now our eyes had adjusted to the darkeness, but we really needed some candles or something. Too bad we didn't have any, let alone a flashlight. Who doesn't have candles?

Luckily, the lights flickered back on a few minutes later. Yay for light... yay for electronics and electricity. It seemed like we'd been without light for ages ang ages! Am I exaggerating? Probally a little. It was only a few minutes, after all.

I observed the scene before me and couldn't help but laugh a little. Yes, laugh. I do _not _giggle. I find it stupid, and people only giggle when they're trying to act girly, and girly I am not. But lets leave it at that (A/N: Because there's more of the story). Steve had one hand on his head, which meant he'd obviously walked into something. A wall, perhaps? Dally just looked pissed off, but really, when doesn't he? Darry, Soda, Ponyboy and Johnny were on the couch that someone had apparently knocked over. Maybe it was Two-Bit, in his mad rush to find me and scare the living shit out of me. (A/N: Yes, all four of them, because I have no creativity and cant make up one for each of them so there.) The four on the couch looked extremely bewlidered.

Once the couch and everything else for that matter, had been restored to its normal state, Pony spoke up.

"Hey Rory, you wanna go see a movie with me and Johnny?"

I coinsidered this. Sure, I wasn't really in the mood for a movie, but what the heck? I had nothing better to do, and I didn't really think going to get drunk with Two-Bit was an option. Not that I would, even if I could. Maybe when I'm older.

"Sure. Anyone else wanna come?"

In response, I got a few grumbles, a few head shakes, and a shout of; "I'm watching Mickey Mouse then me and Dal are goin' to Bucks!"

I shrugged, grabbed my coat, and followed the two boys out the door.

**(At The Movies)**

"I hate to break it to y'all, but someone's gonna have to pay my way in," I said matter-of-factly. I wasn't expecting them to jump at a chance to pay for me, but I wasn't expecting them to laugh at me. What had I said that was funny?

"We always sneak in the back way," Pony explained, grinning. "Save our money, you know. If we had any."

I just shrugged, and we crawled underneath the fence. We sat in the back row, although there were still some seats left in the front. There were too many socs up there and socs equal trouble. From what I've been told, socs are always jumping greasers. The greasers really have nothing to do with it, they just fight back in self defence, which is understandable.

Not even seconds after we'd been seated, I felt a hand on my shoulder. WIth a sharp intake of breath I spun around to find that what I'd feared was correct. There was about four or five socs behind us, and they didn't look too... er... _sober_? Yeah, that's the word. And did I mention they looked pissed?

"Hey look, there's some trash sitting in our seats," slurred the one behind Pony. Yep, they were drunk, and we were going to die. Either that or greatly suffer.

"We're. Not. Trash." I said through gritted teeth. These guys honestly don't think they can push us around, do they? I was answered with a sharp pain as the one standing behind me pulled my head so face back I could see his chin.

"What'd you say, grease?"

There was a sharp pain as he hit me straight across my face and I sat, my eyes squeezed shut, waiting for another blow.


	3. I'm Telling!

**Due to ridiculously short chapters, I'm going to punish myself and make**

**this one LONG. And thanks to all my reviewers again! I believe there's**

**eight or nine reviews now? That makes me happy! You know, every story  
has to have getting jumped by socs in it. YAY FOR THE BIG WORDS  
IN THIS CHAPTER THAT MAKE ME SEEM SMART.**

**Chapter Three**

However, another blow wasn't what came. (A: Too lazy to make a whole fight scene.) Instead, I found my wrist being grabbed roughly as I was pulled to my feet, staring into the eyes of none other than Dallas Winston. I looked over my shoulder and found the socs running back to their car. Only Dally could make someone run just by the mere sight of him.

We'd caused such a racket that we got kicked out of the movie house. It was understandable. I mean, would you want someone interrupting your movie with their incessant yelling? (A/N: Ooh, big word for Michelle). All I had to say in our defence was that it was the socs fault, but that didn't go over very well with the manager, considering he was a soc himself. Hmm, I didn't know that fourty year olds were into the whole greaser/soc thing. Apparently I was wrong. Even adults are part of the soc/greaser groups. It was hard to imagine an adult (other than Darry, who's just barey and adult) being a greaser. I mean, when you think of adults you think they'd rather be socs or something...

"Er... do people _usually _get jumped by socs around here?" I asked the three boys, since I wasn't really familiar with Tusla, and hardly even knew about the greaser/soc thing.

They exchanged glances, blinked, and nodded. I guess it happened quite often then. Somehow I didn't really feel like Tusla was the safest place to live anymore. Who wants to live in a town where people get jumped everyday? Not that I'd leave if I had a chance to. I had great friends here, and I'd never leave them, even if it meant escaping the socs and getting to live... normally. Like a normal girl should.

"...Have any of you guys ever gotten jumped?" I asked, almost afraid to. I'd hate the socs more than I already do if I ever found out they'd done anything to one of them... And it was pretty hard to hate them more than I already did after the theatre incident. He'd given me a headache from pulling my hair.

More exhanged glances and nods.

"Sometimes it's not that bad," Johnny said quietly, and I was surpised because he'd hardly said a word since we ;eft the movie house.

"Sometimes they almost kill you," Ponyboy added.

It seemed that they were taking turns speaking, because Dally spoke next.

"And sometimes they _do _kill you. Although that happens rarely."

At the silence that followed after that sentence that went on for a few minutes before Ponyboy decided to break it.

"...Anyone want a weed?"

Johnny and Dally accepted, but I told him straight out that I didn't smoke. Sure, like any normal person, I'd tried it before, but it just wasn't for me. Besides, who wants black lungs and yellow teeth? Most importantly, who wants to possibly die at 20? I mean Pony's only fourteen, and he smokes alot. But I'd heard of people smoking at younger ages, so it's not really _that_ bad.

After such a close-call with the socs, I was glad to see the Curtis' house was now in view...

**(At The Curtis')**

I wasn't suprised that Two-Bit was drunk when we arrived, but I was suprised that he interrupted Mickey Mouse to drag me into the kitchen, a grin flickering across his face. An evil grin. Oh god, he isn't going to rape me, is he? I got my answer sooner than I thought, and was relieved that it was proved negative.

"So I see Johnny's taken a liking to you." He winked. I just stood there, looking confused. A... _liking_? He's drunk, doesn't know what he's talking about... those were my thoughts. My frantical, panic-stricken thoughts. He couldn't possibly like me back. That's against every rule of crushes... It's why they call it a CRUSH for crying out loud! Someone's bound to get crushed! Oh my god. I regained enough composure to manage a 'What?'

"Ya know what. You and I both saw the way he jumped to go to the movies with Pony after you said you'd go. Everyone saw it. It's not hard to see that Johnnycakes' got himself a little crush," Two-Bit slurred. Oh yeah, he was way past drunk. Maybe he was insane. Call the phsychiatrist (A/N: if thats spelt right...), Doctor, doctor, we've got an emergency!

He must have noticed that my face was growing red, because his grin widened.

"You like him too, don't ya?"

I stared at him, shocked and appauled. Well, trying to look appauled anyway.

"No!" I said quickly. Maybe too quickly. Wow, Two-Bit was the first smart drunk I'd ever known. I hadn't shown any signs of liking Johnny, yet he figured it out. Not that I was going to admit it. Especially not to him.

"That was a little quick."

Damnit.

"If you're so sure of yourself, why are you asking me?" I snapped, annoyed.

"Oh so you do?"

I sighed, but let a michevious grin of my own spread across my face.

"Maybe."

"Ooh, I'm telling!" And then his head drooped onto the counter, and before I knew it, he was asleep. Good riddance.

**"It's not hard to see that Johnnycakes' got himself a little crush." Ohmygod. I love that sentence. It's sheer brilliance, right? Ooh, more big words. Don't ask. I'm in a big-words kinda mood. Hopefully this chapter was long enough! I'll start working on chapter four right away.**


	4. Stupid TwoBit

**Mmkaii, the last chapter may have confused people.  
Pony asked Johnny to go to the movies and said he was gonna  
get Rory to come too, Two-Bit said she was there because he  
was drunk. Good cover, right?**

**Chapter Four**

"TWO-BIT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

It was now two days after the 'Two-bit is a drunk idiot' incident, Rory had thought that he'd forgotten all about it. Apparently, she was wrong. He wasn't a forgetful drunk like she'd hoped. How... terrible. For her, I mean. It was actually heaps of fun for him, because he got to tease her to the point where she'd get a headache, and that's pretty hard to do.

She was currently pinned to the ground on the sidewalk in front of the Curtis' front door. If you think about it, that wouldn't really look... _appropriate, _with him on top of her and all. (A/N: Excuse my dirty mind). If one of the gang were to come out of the house, specifically Johnny, they might get the wrong impression.

"So do ya believe me yet?"

Damnit.

"Just get off me."

"Not until you answer me."

Truthfully, I didn't know what to say. If I said no, he'd never get off me. _But _if I said yes, he'd probally come up with some plan to get us together that'd end up making us both look like idiots. Yeah, he's capable of messing pretty much anything up. I know that's not very nice of me to say, but it's true.

"Um... Can you seriously just get off me?"

"No."

"Come on."

Was he going to keep me pinned here forever? Sit on me until I died of suffication? He couldn't possibly keep me here forever. We'd both die! He doesn't want to die! He doesn't want me to die! ...Or does he? HMM. Now there's something to think about.

I didn't have to wait long for someone to come and find us, because after I was done thinking all my paranoid thoughts, we both heard the door to the Curtis' swing open and slam shut. Can you guess who it was? It's obvious, isn't it? Obviously god hates me. Of _course _it had to be Johnny. He looked pissed, sad, hurt and suprised all at the same time. Talk about alot of emotions.

"..."

We all kind of stood there for a few minutes, staring. I was looking guilty, which didn't help the situation much. If I look guilty that means we'd have had to have done something wrong... Nice Rory. Really smooth. You deserve a right good pat on the back for that one. You're the queen of great... LA CREME DE LA CREME. Pretty much awesome. I hope you know that's sarcasm.

"IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" Two-Bit yelled, like I knew he would.

I hate him. I hate him so much right now that there's not even words to describe how deep my hate goes. Stupid Two-Bit, always fucking everything up.

As soon as Johnny disappeared inside his house, I rounded on him.

"YOU SHOULD'VE JUST GOT OFF ME WHEN I TOLD YOU TOO!"

He merely grinned, unaffected by my screaming.

"I've got a plan. Don't worry about nothin'."

**Yay, a cliffy and now it's time for me to get  
some sleep. After this show. Dance tomorrow.  
During school. Uh, yay?**


	5. Pretend BreakUps

**So the last chapter kind of sucked. But now I have  
something to work with.**

I DON'T OWN THE OUTSIDERS, BUT I WILL SOMEDAY. (I'm kidding.)  
I own Rory, unfourtunently for her. AND I OWN MYSELF. Yeah.

**I PROMISE TO HAVE SOME RORY/JOHNNY ACTION IN CHAPTER SIX.**

**Chapter Five**

Two-Bit has yet to put his so-called plan into action. This is just great, the person who knows my biggest secret is a moron. An idiot. A retard. A fucking... Well, you get the point. He wouldn't even tell me his plan, which probally means he doesn't have one. ISN'T THAT JUST PEACHY? He fucks up my life, tries to make it better, AND DOESN'T EVEN HAVE A PLAN. Yes, I'm quite hysterical right now. That fucking asshole... that... (Rory continutes to cuss Two-Bit out).

The gang, minus Johnny has been hanging around alot more to see if he'll try to make a 'move' on me. I could tell them right now that that's not going to happen. Not now, not ever. NEVER. BWAHHAHHA... Oookay. (A/N: She's kind of getting creepy O.O)

It was suprising that Johnny was here today, and it made me happy just to have him here. ... Even if he descened the room when me and Two-Bit entered. Two-Bit _assures _me that that means he's jealous. And he's jealous because he likes me. Uh, I guess that makes sense... but I still don't believe him. Johnny better like me, because you know. ... You don't know? YES YOU DO. GOD. Fine. I LOVE JOHNNY FRICKING CADE. GET IT? YEAH, I FINALLY ADMITTED IT. (A/N: I'm in a crazy/hyper-ish mood. Blame the dance).

But anyway, screw Two-Bits plan he doesn't even have yet, I have my own. We're kind of pretending to go out, so why not pretend to break up? In front of everyone. Mainly Johnny, if he stops leaving the room. I may have to tackle him to the floor and... and... get ki- Oookay. Too much information? Yeah, I think so too. But Two-Bit will probally fuck that up too. If he does, I'll kill him.

**(In The Living Room)**

Me and Two-Bit entered the living room about twenty minutes later, when I was done explaining the plan to him. Johnny was about to leave again, but Two-bit ran, lunged, and tackled him to the ground. Way to think on your feet, although I think he almost killed him. Most definently knocked the wind out of him, but oh well.

"TWO-BIT WHAT THE FUCK?" I screamed, stalking over to where they way, thinking up a reason to be mad at him.

"YOU UH... ATE ALL THE CAKE. I WANTED SOME." Oh, smooth. We're going to break up over cake. _CAKE_, for crying out loud! WHO THE HELL BREAKS UP OVER CAKE? Oh well, that's the story now, and we're sticking to it.

"YEAH WELL, I LIKE CAKE! AND YOU'RE ALREADY FAT," he yelled back.

I gasped for effect, and didn't even hesitate to slap him in the face. Wow, that felt good to do. I've been waiting to do that since Johnny saw him pinning me to the ground. Since then I'd had a really short temper when it came to him, and slapping him gave me satisfaction. I wanted to mash his bones... his skull, bite, scratch and kick him... But that'd be a little overrated.

By this point everyone was staring at us with those 'What the fuck?' expressions on their faces.

"THAT'S IT!" Two-Bit yelled in mock hysteria. "WE'RE OVER!" And shoved his hand in my face.

"YEAH?" I shouted, wanting to make this worthwhile, and hint to that fact that I never liked him at all. "WELL I NEVER LIKED YOU AT ALL! NOT EVEN A LITTLE BIT!" Screw that, I'd just tell them straight out.

"Well can we still be friends?" he asked, suddenly calming down.

I nodded and smiled. "Sure!"

Talk about weird break ups. Or more like bad acting skills. Hell, I wouldn't have believed us if I were them. But they seemed to. I see Darry's not the only one that's all brawn and no brain; the whole lot of them are. In this case, that's good. WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT? IT'S BRILLIANT. BLOODY BRILLIANT. GREATLY ER... GREAT. Whatever.

As we shook hands, grinning like a madman and a madwoman, everyone started to laugh. And laugh. And Soda told us that was a stupid thing to break up over, but we just shrugged, still grinning.

My plan had worked. Therefore, I'm brilliant. The greatest of the great. La creme de la creme. GO ME!

**I think I was sugar high while writing  
this. At the dance I drank pop and ate  
chips. YAY ME WHEE! I promise to be  
less crazy in the future. Rory's sooo**

**OOC-ish and crazy in this chapter. Oh  
and I had coke when I got home. NO, NOT  
THE DRUG. CocaCola. Thanks. THE DRINK.**

**Ohmygod. is pissing me off  
because it wont let me add this chapter on.**

**Someone's gonna die. It's not gonna be pretty.**


	6. Locked Out

**Yay I'm glad people found chapter 5 funny and  
not retarded. Just picture their break-up scene  
in your head. It'd be so unbelievable. **

**Oh and It's come to my attention that I say 'You know'  
alot.**

**Chapter Six**

"You know," I said, after me and Two-Bit descened the living room, saying we were going to make more cake. "You should've let me stab you or something. It'd be alot more effective."

I grinned as he glared at me. But that glare soon turned into a grin to match mine.

"I think that would've been a little too much, Rory."

It was amazing. Unbelievable. Two-Bit hadn't managed to screw up my plan in some way. This must be a record! Alert the media! He's not as big of a moron as I thought! It's amazing how angry you can be with someone for doing something wrong, and amazing how happy you can be when they please you. Although I came up with the plan, with no help from him. We should never become actors, since we're so horrible at it.

"So are we acting going to make a cake?" I asked. I wasn't really hungry, and was hoping it could wait. Alright, so _maybe _I just wanted to go talk to Johnny. Maybe. But you'll never know, will you? Well, you will if we don't bake. Hehe... Yeahhhh.

"Screw it, I don't even know how to bake." And he left the room to go watch Mickey Mouse. Or so I thought. Well, my thoughts were soon crushed as he reappeared, Johnny in tow.

"Now... bake some cake!" he grinned, with a wink at me. I stared, wide-eyed, and then rolled my eyes.

"Only Soda and Darry know how to make cake, and I'm not even hungry," I pointed out.

Before we knew it, we were shoved outside just as Darry and Soda were shoved into the kitchen to cook Two-Bit a cake. Was he honestly going to eat a whole cake by himself? What a pig. But there's time to tell him how much of a pig I think he is later. First I'll kill him, since I just heard the lock turn and click. We were trapped. Outside. No food... No water... I'm exaggerating again, aren't I?

As we stood there, staring at eachother, I knew we were thinking the same thing. THE FRONT DOOR. It was the only thing that could save us, it was our only hope!

BANGCRASHCOLLIDE.

Yeah, I just ran into the door.

Tried the doorknob, but no such luck. He'd locked it too. God, he really _is _smarter than I thought. I'll give him credit for that, but I'm still going to murder him as soon as he unlocks the frigging door. THIS ISN'T FUNNY. We're both going to die out here. Lonely, cold and... FROSTBITTEN. For god sakes, there's SNOW on the ground and we don't even have COATS. The least he could've done would be to give us some. And some hot chocolate too. How inconsiderate. But the bigger issue is what I'm going to use to kill him. A blade, perhaps? Or maybe Dally will let me borrow his gun...

Wait, now isn't the tme to be crazy. I should be _happy. _I'm _ALONE_ with _JOHNNY_.

"Since we're stuck out here, what do you wanna do?" he asked, breaking me out of my thoughts completely.

He was answered by a snowball in the face. Because what's better to do in the snow than have snowball fights? NOTHING. It's greater than great... more brilliant than brilliant. Er... whatever. Soon one was started, and it was lucky for the both of us that both our aim just happened to be horrible, so it wasn't much of a snowball fight.

He'd missed me again, and before I knew it he'd tackled me to the ground. We were looking right into eachothers eyes, and I swear I could see a hint of longing in his. Maybe I was just crazy. Who knows?

The next thing I knew he'd jumped off me and started kicking snow in my face. How... er... romantic? ... That's not exactly the word I was looking for.

So much for romantic moments, right?

**Yay. Mkaii, my goal is one chapter a day.  
REVIEW AND REMIND ME OF IT. Tell me not  
to be a lazy ass and stick to my commitment.**


	7. Ohmygod Are You Sick?

**Because I just can't stop making her  
crazy, I've decided that's how she's  
gonna be, kay?**

**Chapter Two**

By the time Two-Bit let us in we were shivering from the cold and turning blue. He could've gave us hypothermia, damnit. Or a cold maybe. THE FLU, EVEN. I was interrupted by a sneeze. Of course, you don't even have to ask who it came from. Who had been out there all that time with me, with only a t-shirt and jeans on? Ohgod. He CAN'T be sick. If he is, I blame Two-Bit, and he'll have a slow, painful death. I mean, I was gonna kill him in his sleep; make it painless. But not anymore.

I stared.

"Er... you're feeling alright, aren't you. YOU BETTER BE. I mean... er, I want you to not... oh god, nevermind. Are you?"

He blinked, stared back, and nodded.

"You sure about that?"

He shrugged.

"Seriously."

Another shrug.

I'm serious. What the hell does it take to make this kid talk? Did he just pick his moments or something? He'd said more than he'd even said to me before when we were locked out of the house together. I guess it was just a spurr of the moment thing or some crap like that.

But wait... what's more romantic than having the boy you like sick and having to take care of him. It'd be easy to seduce him, it'd be cake. A PEICE OF CAKE... Hehe, cake. Brings back memories of the time I realized that my acting skills totally suck.

Little did I know that looking after someone that insisted they were fine was _not _going to be easy.

**(A Little Later?)**

"NO. YOU'RE GOING TO SIT YOUR ASS ON THAT COUCH AND LAY THE FUCK DOWN!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, trying, and failing to push Johnny onto the couch. He wanted to go to the movies with the rest of the gang. Of course, I'd voulenteered to stay with him, and here we were. No matter how much I love him, I must say that he's pissing me off quite alot right now.

"...Aw, come on. I feel fine. Just let me go, no one'll have to know."

I glared at him. Did he honestly think I would do that? Just let him go and get pnemounia(sp?)? Hypothermia, even? Ooh no, I certainly wouldn't.

"Yeah? Well then why do you have a fever, eh? ANSWER ME THAT."

He stared at me, not even blinking.

"You're crazy, you know."

I shrugged, grinning.

"I know."

He still wouldn't lay down, and you know that's best for sick people right? Then they sleep for hours and hours because really, what else is there to do when you're sick?

One last try. A huge push and... YES! He's down. I've succeeded. Finally, god. What do you do when someone's sick? You make them soup. So now I'm trying to force-feed it to him, but he won't even take that. Just like he won't take MEDICINE, and just like he wouldn't even lay down. Sure, he was quiet and all innocent-like, but he could be _very _stubborn when he wanted to be. What? I'm serious. You're reading this, so you have to believe me. So there.

"FINE!" I yelled, throwing my hands up in the air and in the process, knocking the soup onto Johnny.

"Uh, shit?"

He stared unblinkingly again, his expression unreadable. Then we both burst into laughter. Hysterical laugher. I laughed so hard I thought I was going to puke, and I'm pretty sure he did too. Then a question struck me; What the hell are we laughing about? ANd I stopped. At the exact same time, he stopped. Soup was on the COUCH. Darry was pretty much going to murder us if we didn't clean it up. Good thing it wasn't Beefaroni, or anything llike that. It was chicken noodle soup, the IDEAL soup for sick people, of course!

But now, to clean up the soup before Darry gets home and kills us. Well, _I'll _clean up the soup, considering he's sick, and I don't want Darry to kick my ass for knocking soup all over. Thanks.

**Omgdz. Two chapter in one day? Even though it's  
like 11:00 pm, yes. I stayed up extra late just to  
make this chapter, and I'm tired as hell. Thanks.  
Review because I think this chapter is funny and  
I love it. Don't ask I'm retarded when I'm tired.**


	8. Shit Is What We're In

**Ugh, it says chapter two when it's  
really chapter seven. ... Twitch.  
Die. The word 'fuck' may be overused  
in this chapter.**

**Chapter Eight**

"JOHNNY GET SOME FUCKING WATER OR SOMETHING!"

"WATER? WHAT.. WHERE?"

Obviously, he was panicking. He didn't know where _water _was.

"THE SINK YOU DUMBASS!"

Of course I didn't mean that he was a dumbass, because I could never think of him that way, but there was a _FIRE. _Nevermind Darry getting mad over soup, if we burned down this house we'd be in deep shit. You see, since I knocked over his soup I went to make more. But as you can see, that didn't work out too well.

It's a good thing Johnny finally filled up a bucket of water and dumped it on the stove... waaaaait... **OH SHIT!**

"THE STOVE IS AN ELECTRIC APPLIANCE! WATER CONDUCTS ELECTRICITY!"

We both screamed bloody murder as the stove exploded before us. Nevermind Darry getting mad that we burned the whole house down, this comes pretty close to the whole house. It was then that we realized we had **NO** money to repair the stove and Darry was **JUST** getting by with the bills.

I grinned.

"Shit?"

He stared at me, his eyes wide. What? Hadn't he ever made a stove explode before? Er... I guess not. It's not everday that you get to burn down a stove. ... Not that I'd take the oppourtunity. Especially if there were angry guys that could kick basically anyones ass involved.

"Yeah. And shit is exactly what we're in."

"Er... you don't seem very happy."

"Sorry," he said coldly. "I don't find blowing up stoves very fun."

Of course it wasn't fun. And it was going to be even less fun when Darry got home. So now, we see me in panic mode. Small children and persons with heart problems may want to leave the room. Observe;

"HOW ARE WE GOING TO FIX THIS? I HAVE NO MONEY! GRRRRR IF YOU WOULD'VE JUST ATE YOUR DAMN SOUP WE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS SITUATION!"

Now we see me calming down a bit.

"The only soloution is to... MAKE SOME MONEY! And before Darry gets home."

Will we really be able to make enough money to repair the stove before Darry gets home? It's not imposs-

SLAM.

Uh, like I was saying. It's _impossible_.

I looked at Johnny again, and said my oh-so-famous... sentence?

"Uh, shit?"

And he answered with the oh-so-_in_famous;

"Shit is what we're in."

Here's what happened next; Darry walked into the kitchen. Darry screamed. Darry walked over to our cowering selves, already furious, and asked what the fuck happened. Wow. He hardly ever swears, which just means we're in even deeper shit than we thought. GREAT.

Aaaaaand we're sentenced to... get jobs shovling peoples driveways to pay for the stove.

The consiqunece? ... We're going to die of frostbite. HYPOTHERMIA, EVEN.

**Here's the deal. I'll try to get chapter nine finished  
today because me and some friends are going to  
our schools 'community day' tomorrow. Uh, after  
school. Good news? WE GET FRIDAY OFF. Which means  
more chapters. SORRY FOR THE DELAY... my sister came  
over and she's a real computer hog. **


	9. She Finally Noticed

**My sister almost blew up the microwave once.  
As you can see, I wrote a slashy poem and it  
sucks. GASP. SONG-FIC IDEA. But I've gotta  
update this first. OMG THIS IS A REALLY GOOD  
IDEA. But you'll have to wait and see...**

**Chapter Nine**

I groaned as I fought to push the object of death into the cold, death-defying snow. Wow. Over-dramatic much? Uh, yeah. What I was really doing was digging, or trying to anyway, the shovel into the snow. It's pretty hard when the snow's practically ice. (A/N: It is). Not to mention the fact that I think my fingers are frostbitten already. If they fall off, how can me and Johnny _ever _hold hands? Hey, it could happen someday.

"I think I'm going to die," I said matter-of-factly, collapsing into the snow beside him.

"Ugh, me too. But this is the last one and then we can get the stove fixed and-"

"And most importantly, we won't have to go through this hell anymore."

It'd been a week since the incident, and we'd been out here all day everday to get money to fix the stove, since Darry refused to pay for it with his own money. Pssh, cheapskate. They were probally living on cake and things you could cook in an oven, since the stove was... er... un-useable? Yeah, that's the word. I did feel kind of bad on their fault, although I'd told them it was all Johnnys fault. _He _was the one who threw the water on the stove, after all. But he argued with the fact that I'd told him too. So he decided it was both our faults, and we'd slave together. Oh well, I'd do anything if it involved Johnny. (A/N: Ahem, mind out of the gutter please). Maybe a naked Johnny. (A/N: So your dirty minds were right. Haha). WAIT- WHAT AM I THINKING? GROSS. JUST, EWW. Moving on...

I shrieked suddenly when I saw a blue mustang park in the er... parking lot, and two socs got out.

"What the fuck is greaser trash doing on my front lawn?" Snarled the one with the rings.

I blinked.

"Errr... this is a soc house."

"Damn straight."

"Well, your mom's paying us to uh... shovel?"

The boy, who looked to be about seventeen or eighteen, shook his head and muttered;; "Damn mother didn't even think of paying _me _to do it." But just loud enough for us to hear. I glanced at Johnny, who was wide-eyed and pale. His breathing was heavy. I stared some more, to the point where the socs went inside, and his eyes met mine. The fearful expression immediently left his face.

"...What?"

"Is there something you're not telling me?"

He gave me a confused look, and I was pretty sure he actually didn't know what I was talking about.

"Who was that? Anyone you know?"

He blinked and shrugged.

"No..."

"You looked a little pale there for a minute."

"Uh... it's cold."

"Your face gets rosy when you're cold," I said, to sound smart, and I guess I did because he just shrugged and shutup after that. I decided not to push it any further. Just finish this driveway and go home.

So we did.

... But I couldn't help but notice that long, ugly, scar on his beautiful face.

**Ooh, what a line. Now to do that songfic. Maybe make some alterations to the song  
to make it suit them more. It might suck. I dunno.**


	10. Kisses and Confessions

**Like woah. So I'm gonna ry and get this doen before I have  
to go. We need more Rory/Johnny action, I swear it. Ugh  
my orange po pjust tasted like acid. Cat tried to climb down  
off me. Scratched my face. Should've seen that coming T.T**

**Chapter Ten**

I'm really, really glad that we can finally stay inside. All day. Just... relax. What were we doing, you ask? Watching TV. Of course no one else was there, or we wouldn't be able to have 'a moment', and I wouldn't have an oppourtunity to ask about his scar. Right. Too bad Two-Bit was practically glued between us on the couch, since Mickey Mouse was on. So I bit my tounge and tried not to scream at him to leave the fucking room. But biting your tounge doesn't really help. I learned that the hard way.

"TWO-BIT LEAVE RIGHT THE FUCK NOW OR... I'LL CALL THE TV STATION AND MAKE THEM CANCEL MICKEY MOUSE."

As if one cue, Two-Bit left straight away, a horrified look on his face. That left me to advance on Johnny.

"Now you're going to tell me who the hell that was."

He opened his mouth to speak, but I growled, silencing him completely. Hey, I can be scary when I want to. RAWRR. See? Cower in fear. Hide while you can. Uh... yeah.

"_And _you're going to tell me how you got that scar."

Identifying that he had no other choice, he launched into a story about a harsh beating by socs, and a soc with rings. I remembered those huge rocks on his fingers, and shruddered. How could he even forget someone he almost killed? He hadn't seemed to remember Johnny at all. Maybe he was stoned. Or drunk? It seemed oddly possible.

I just thoguht socs were stuck-up rich kids who thought they were better than greasers. But I didn't think thye wanted to kill anyone. Boy, was I wrong. Socs were evil, murderer machines who wanted to kill people just because they wore gallons of grease in there hair, grew up on the outside of the town and were... greasers. They'd get theirs some day. Sooner than they think.

Johnny stared, ublinking, at the TV screen, apparently having finsished his story. Unblinking as well, I stared at _him._ Until he turned around and met my eyes. There was shock in his, and he blinked about five times before asking me what I was looking at.

I turned my head to hide my grin, and replied.

"I think it makes you look cute."

She truned her face back towards his, biting her lip to keep from grinning. He looked confused, but touched his scar, obviously realizing what I was talking about, blushed, and thanked me. I laughed at his uncomfortableness. If that's a word. But then, maybe it was just something I had to do, something I wanted to do, maybe I was crazy at the time, but I leaned over and kissed him. On the cheek, ok?

"Errrrrrrrr..." I said, lost for words and dumbfounded at my own stupidity. "That was... out of friendship. I mean... I'm glad you shared that with me." I gave him a warm smile to encourage the whole 'friendly kiss' thing. I guess it worked. Ha. I'm a better actor than I thought. We aren't speaking of this though. Ever.

He returned my smile with one of his own. "Yeah... I know."

_'No, you don't', _I thought bitterly, but forced a smile to my lips.

"What do you plan on doing today?"

"Ah... nothing. Wanna go hang out in the lot?"

WHAT WAS THIS? A DATE, PERHAPS? Wait. Of course not, I shouldn't be so SILLY. Why would he ask me out when he clearly doesn't have those feelings for me? Ohmygod. ...Could he? NO. NO. NO. It was then that I realized he'd been waiting for me to answer for about thirty seconds now.

"Oh... uhhh... sure."

And so, we did.

The lot was empty, like it always is at night. So that just left me and him. Me and Johnny Cade. Johnny Cade and I. Mr and Mrs Cade. Rory Cade. Woah, I'm getting ahead of myself, aren't I?

We sat in awkward silenece until that blue mustang pulled into the park. I glared as it, as If i could set it on fire with my eyes. Five socs got out, including the onee with the rings. Before I knew it I'd stormed across the field and got right up in his face.

"If you ever fucking touch anyone of my kind again I swear to god I'll fucking kill _you_," I snapped, althoguh I couldn't, since I didn't have a blade. Oh well, amybe I'd borrow Dallys heater.

The soc raised an eyebrow, before shoving me to the ground. I could hear laughter. Drunken laughter. That just made me angrier, and you don't want to get me angry.

"SHUTUP! SHUT. UP!" I shrieked, standing up again and kicking the first knee I could find. The soc doubled up in pain, and the one with the rings grabbed me and slapped me across the face. There I sat, curled up on the ground, waiting for another blow, like I had in the theatre that night. But, like then, another blow didn't come, and instead I felt a foot nudge me in the side.

I looked up to see the whole gang staring down at me, their expressions freightful. Except Dally, because you know, he never shows emotion.

I was pretty sure the side of my face was red where he'd hit me.

"You okay kid?" Soda asked, helping me to my feet. Apparently they'd chased away the socs.

I nodded. I'd failed. I was supposed to give them a taste of their own medicine, do what they did to Johnny to them. Show them what karma feels like.

"She just... got up in his face..." Johnny said so quietly I had to strain to hear him. "I knew I should'nt have told her about the socs."

My eyes widened. "This isn't your fault Johnny! It's theirs! It's not your fault they're evil, okay?"

Silence. Then Dally broke it.

"Well, she _does_ seem to be fine."

Darry however, touched my cheek, asking it if hurt. I nodded. It hurt like hell, but it wasn't like I was dieing.

Soon the commotion died down and we all started to walk home. Excluding me and Johnny. He held me back saying he wanted to talk to me. And here's what he said;

"Thanks for defending me."

I smiled and hugged him. Too bad we'd never be anything mroe than friends. So I thought.

**Ohmygod. YAY! That's probally the most action this  
story's had in ages. Haha, it's obvious that he likes her.  
But love's blind, and this story would be too short if she  
realised that now.**


	11. She Almost Said It

**Every story has to have people getting stuck in random places.**

**Yeah, they do. I'm serious. May be some more Rory/Johnny action  
in this chapter. Ch'ea. P.S.: I wrote on my pants and my dad will  
probally kill me. I drew a stick person on them and wrote C'hea and  
like woah. And uh I also wrote; Loser much? PPS: Err. I think all  
my reviewers died. -tear-**

**Chapter Eleven**

Here's what happened when we were walking down the hallway in the Curtis' house. Me, Johnny and Two-Bit, that is. Two-Idiot yelled out "BARNEY!", and while we were looking around for this mysterious Barney, we were shoved roughly into the bathroom. II I heard a lock click seconds later. He'd managed to lock us somewhere again.

"WE'RE GOING TO RUN OUT OF AIR IN HERE!" I screamed, pounding on the door with both fists and yelling swear words through the key hole, all of which we directed at Two-Bit while Johnny watched me, looking amused yet scared. Until I became aware of him staring, turned around, lunged, and knocked him into the bathtub. Of course, I fell in with him. But guess what? There was _water _in it. WHO LEAVES WATER IN THE BATHTUB WHEN NO ONE'S IN IT? (A/N: My grandpa does. Hence how one of his cats kittens fell in once).

I shrieked, now soaking wet, unaware that I was practically drowning Johnny, since I was still on top of him and all. His muffled screams made me realise, though, and I hesitantly climbed off him. He was even more soaked than I was, since I'd shoved him under and all. But all I could manage to say was;

"Ugh."

He blinked. "Uh... why are we locked in a bathroom?"

"I honestly have no fucking idea."

You may be wondering why I lunged at him in the first place. I don't even know, okay? I am crazy and I am happy. I do random things for the hell of it. I guess it was just something I wanted to do, you know? And didn't think before I acted. But then again, I hardly ever do. I'm a hard-headed, hardcore bitch. Er... YO.

Sorry, I'll never do that again.

So here we were, locked in a bathroom, alone. What was there for us to do? Confess our undying love for eachother? Exchange body heat? Er, no. I don't think that'd go over too well, but I was beginning to get bored as hell, so I asked a random question. For no reason, of course.

"Are you single?"

He turned his head to face me, an almost hopeful look in his eyes as he said the answer I dreaded to hear...

"Yeah."

WHAT? How could someone so... GORGEOUS be single? Maybe he was just joking. Maybe he knew I liked him and was just pitying me.. leading me on or something. Woah. Headache. The only thing I could manage to say was;

"Oh."

In that case, I had something to tell him. Yeah, I'm going to do it. I, Rory am going to confess my undying love for frigging Johnny Cade. I'm really going to do it. I feel confident, self-assured. Yeah, I'm definantely telling him how I feel. The truth can only be kept secret for so long. He needs to know.

"Johnny, I..."

At that moment, Two-Bit burst through the door to tell us he didn't lock it, looked from me to Johnny, obviously noticing we were wet, and broke into laughter.

"Someone was getting it on in the bathtub."

I was pretty sure Johnny, and myself for that matter, had turned a remarkable shade of red. That obviously didn't help our situation, did it?

No.

But worst of all? Stupid Two-Bit ruined my confession, and now that confident feeling is gone. I may never have another chance to tell him how I feel.

**Oh, she'll have another chance. Otherwise this  
story would be boring and short.**


	12. IthinkIloveyou?

**Whether you want to know this or not, my socks smell.  
Really... bad. OH AND... They might hook up in this chapter.  
If I feel like being nice. She's at least going to tell him. It's  
been eleven chapters, she's GOING to tell him. And for people who  
may be babysitting, I'll try not to have any swear words in this  
chapter xD... I need to cut down on my swearing anyway TT**

**Chapter Twelve**

ARE YOU SINGLE? Could I even make myself sound _more_ obvious? Of course he knows. I don't have to tell him now, right? ... RIGHT? (A/N: -Reviewers scream YES- xD). Of course I do. Some people are weird and hate it when you don't tell them to their face, even if they already know. Maybe they're just people who like confrontation, who knows? Maybe Johnny's that way. I have to tell him. I'll get right up in his face like I did that soc, and yell it for the world to hear.

But whenever I got him alone, someone would interrupt. Most of the interruptions being made by Two-Bit, of course. Because he's just dumb that way. For awhile, I considered telling him to tell Johnny how I felt, but he'd mess that up. Don't ask me how. He has his ways. Just like he has his ways of getting me angry when he's merely near me.

It seemed I'd never have a chance to be alone with him, let alone tell him how I feel. Have you ever had those moments when, even though someone's just annoying you, but not alot, you still want to punch them in the face? That's like me with everyone, because right now _everyone _kept interrupting us. I needed a plan. Let Two-Bit lock us in the bathroom again? No, I don't want to die from lack of air, let alone ask him to help me.

I don't need that idiots help. If I don't have a chance to tell him, I won't. It's not like I want to. But i'm going to make myself, because who knows, maybe he feels the same way. Sometimes it's good to take risks, you know. And then, an idea struck me.

"Johnny! Get over here, now! _We _are going to the lot, and _NO _one else is coming. You hear? NO ONE ELSE." And with that I grabbed the sleeve of his jean jacket and dragged him all the way across the street, with the rest of the gang staring at me like I was some sort of idiot. I guess I am, I'm an idiot in love. Love is blind. Love stinks. LOVE... Uh, I have no clue. I'm just random like that.

I pushed him down onto the grass and stood in front of him, my arms crossed, eyes narrowed. Yes, I was going to tell him. Well, I would if I could get words to come out of my mouth. I think I was paralyzed at the time, or something. I just stood there in that position, frozen, with him gazing up at me thorugh those gorgeous, big, black eyes. The eyes of a lost puppy. The gangs pet. The one I love. I couldn't speak. It was like when you're dreaming, and you're trying to scream but you can't. Frustrating. Then he spoke.

"Uh..."

Yeah, that's all he said; 'Uh.' I told you he didn't say much. Maybe if I kissed him he'd think we were moving too fast? Haha. I planned on doing that. Maybe I won't. But then, I could speak.

"Er... Well, I wanted to talk to you... and... uhh..."

Woah. I could see the shock on his face already. I never got nervous, never. But then again, I'd never been at a loss for words either. But once his shock had passed, he nodded his head, indicating for me to go on.

"I wanted to tell... I.. Well, the truth is... I... I THINK YOU'RE TOO QUIET."

Okay, that wasn't true. Well, maybe it was, but I didn't want to say it, it just kind of... slipped out. I could tell he was staring at me, and I could tell he thought I was an idiot. A real ditz. GREAT. If he liked me before, he probally doesn't now.

"Um... is that all?" he asked, with this unreadable expression on his face.

"Actually, no."

He blinked, and guestured with his hand for me to go on.

"JohnnyIthinkIloveyou?"

I said that all in one breath, really fast. He probally didn't understand me, but I didn't want to say it again. God, don't make me say it again!

"Sorry?"

I sighed, opened my mouth, and screamed out; "I LOVE YOU!" And ran. Yes, I ran. I booked it back to the Curtis', grinning. I couldn't get that silly grin off my face.

God, it felt good to get that out.

**Oh my god. We'll see his reaction in the next chapter.  
Obviously he has to like her back, or the story would  
seriously suck TT Oh and I think I'm changing my pen-  
name to SpiderGirl. Just to let you know. xD**


	13. I'd Like That

**Due to demands/hints, Michelle will now attempt to write  
longer chapters. They'll take longer to write. Mmhmm, unless  
I don't have writers block, and I usually do. Thanks. And I decided  
I'm not going to have swearing, unless they're really panicy and..  
STUFF. Yes, I almost said it.**

Chapter Thirteen

As soon as I flung myself through the door I could tell by the expressions on their faces that that crazy grin was still intact with my face. Don't ask me why, but It was pretty much stuck there. I couldn't stop grinning, and I probally looked like some sort of mad woman. I don't even know why I was grinning. It's not like he confessed that he loved me back or anything. God, it just felt so good to tell him, although it sure wouldn't when he rejected me. Don't ask why I bothered if I so strongly believe that he doesn't feel the same. I am an idiot, right? I can't even stop these insane thoughts from entering my head anymore, so I've decided to let them.

Many of them asked what my problem was, but I just grinned and shrugged. I didn't have a problem. I felt great... alive, even. Until Steve asked me where Johnny was. The grin vanished. That was a good question. He hadn't even come after me when I'd run away, which obviously must mean he was disgusted that someone like me could like him. Pssh, he was lucky anyone liked him. He doesn't talk enough for anyone but the gang to even get to know him.

"Er... I actually don't know. He was with me a minute ago..."

I'd did everything I could to hint towards my strange liking of him. I'd said his scar made him look nice, I'd tried to beat up the socs for him, I'd KISSED him. God, he must be really dense, but I don't care. Who, can resist a mysterious, quiet, lost-puppy...ish guy such as Johnny? Okay, so alot of people can resist him. But I can't. I don't know why, I just can't. You can't stop loving someone, love doesn't act on what you want it to do. If you want to forget someone, it takes awhile. I was going to have to forget Johnny and I knew it. I'd probally screwed our friendship up too.

Steve just shrugged, and I returned his shrug with one of my own. I seriously didn't know what to do now. Should I go find Johnny? Stay and wait until he gets back? Ooh no, I want to see what his reaction was. I wanted to find him right that second. So, I turned and stalked out the door again, the rest of the gang looking after me with confused and bewildered expressions on their faces.

When I crossed the street, I was suprised to find that he was in the exact same spot he was in when I left him, a look of disbelief on his face. I approached him, stood in front of him, but he didn't seem to notice me. So I spoke.

"So?"

His eyes snapped up and met mine. I swear I could've melted right then and there, but I had to keep _some_ composure and dignity. At that moment, his face cracked into a grin, and before I knew it he was pulling me down beside him. I was confused. He was grinning. Did he actually think rejecting me was going to be... fun? He seems like the kind of guy that'd hate to reject people, because he doesn't like hurting peoples feelings.

"For how long?"

I raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

I wanted to make him say it. I wanted to see if he was afraid to say it or not.

"How long have you... liked me since?"

"Awhile after we met, I guess."

No, it wasn't love at first sight, or any of that nonsense. Before I become attatched to a person like that, I have to get to know them first. I'd gotten really close to Johnny. From being locked outside together, being sentenced to die of hypothermia, to being locked in a bathroom, to this. Yeah, I'd say we'd grown pretty close.

"Ooh..."

He still wasn't rejecting me. Maybe he wasn't going to. Maybe he actually liked me, maybe I'd just been underestimating myself. But I'd get my answer soon enough... He was beginning to open his mouth again. I wanted to cover my ears and squeeze my eyes shut, but there was a chance he liked me. A very slim chance.

"I... love you too."

I could not believe my ears, I didn't think I could believe anything anymore. I began to think I was dreaming, because this was all too good to be true. But now what? Stay friends? Act on our feelings? ...Get together? I mean, if we ever broke up our friendship would be pretty much screwed, right? But his next reply gave me the answer I was looking for.

"Do you maybe want to go catch a movie sometime?"

I grinned. He knew he was asking me on a date, but was trying to make it as less obvious as possible. Was it working? No. But anyway, I nodded my head and said;

"I'd like that."

**WASN'T THAT CUUUUUUTE? Yay. Company is here. I just  
finished too. Haha... good timing. I don't think this chapter  
is extremely long, but whatever.**


	14. A Date?

**Haven't updated in ages. Had severe  
writers block and no ideas. Then I read  
chapter 13 over again, and got one.  
So, read on. It might suck. Please refrain  
from throwing rotten food at your computer  
screen.**

Chapter Fourteen

We were finally going to that movie date. Was Two-Bit coming? No. Was Pony? No. Anyone? No. Only us, only me and Johnny, and I was extremely grateful that the gang sensed it was a date, although we didn't specifically say it was. Well, Two-Bit was a little slow on the uptake, but whatever. I've learned to expect things like that from him. But when he finally figured out it was a date, he began to annoy me as I was getting ready. Endlessly.

"Oooh, so you finally got together eh?"

"I gue- WHERE'S THE BRUSH?"

"You guess?"

"Yeah. DAMNIT I HAVE NOTHING TO WEA-"

Two-Bit stopped me there, cocking an eyebrow. I knew exactly what was coming.

"Since when do you care about what you wear?"

"Since now."

"Since you and Johnny got together, you mean?"

"Shutup."

Yeah, as you can tell, he's really persistent. He'll press you for details for hours and hours, never giving up. It actually sarts to get annoying after about ten seconds with me, because I have such a low patience level. Although what he said was true. I never really cared what I wore, but I wanted to look good for tonight. Tonight was going to be special, so I decided I should _look _special. But nothing _too_ fancy, of course. (**A/N**: Was spell-checking. Realized wore rhymes with whore. Haha.)

Then, I heard a knock on the door, and was certain it was Johnny. I was ready by this time, but I turned to Two-Bit, and I don't know why, but I asked him how I looked. His response suprised me.

"You look great."

Usually he'd make some stupid joke. Maybe he realized how important tonight really was. But anyway, he made me feel confident, and he usually just makes me feel stupid, so that's a nice change.

When we reached the bottom of the stairs, I got the same comment from Johnny, which made that stupid grin appear again. It was then that Two-Bit decided to return to being an idiot.

"Go on you little lovebirds, have a blast."

Instead of slapping him, or hitting him, I laughed. Yes, you heard right. I _laughed_. ...At something Two-Bit said. Wow, was I in a good mood or what? I'd have to be to have enough patience to deal with him.

**(At The Movies)**

"Do you like this movie?"

"It's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

That was the conversation going on between me and Johnny, and I decided we needed something to talk about. Not that you're supposed to talk at a movie... but go figure. I loathe silence. But instead of saying anything else, he yawned, and stretched, his arm landing across my shoulders. He was trying to make it look like an accident, and I grinned. (**A/N: **It's called 'The Move'. Haha, thanks to some movie and Corrine for that one).

So we watched the movie, until I got bored halfway through. Then I didn't like it, so I was relieved when Johnny asked;;

"Do you still like it?"

And I said;;

"No."

Of course I loved movies, just not this one. It's not always easy to see a movie you like when you never know which one you're going to see, since we always climb under the fence. Usually I can get into any movie, but tonight I wanted to be alone with Johnny, and being in a place full of people isn't exactly alone, now is it?

So I stood up, took his hand in mine and said...

"Let's go somewhere private."

**Please don't think dirty about that last line.  
I was explaining to my friend how I'm afraid  
of balls. Like footballs and golf balls and crapp...**

**And I said 'Bouncy balls.' Haaaaa. That sounds  
dirty, right?**


	15. The Creepy Chicks

**I have to decide on a high school. Even though I'm only in  
eight grade next year, but whatever. Have to go to Central  
for at least a year... Cuz its my home school. Then I'm thinking  
either Donevan or McLaughlin.**

Chapter Fifteen

This private place, as you've probally figured out, just happened to be the lot. It's funny because whenever we're bored we always end up going there. But we were not expecting what was in store for us.. Oh, no we weren't. I had no idea we were being stalked, but I think that's saying too much. Me and Johnny were just innocently sitting there in silence. But it wasn't an awkward, uncomfortable silence... it was just _silence._

I decided to break it.

"So what now?"

Really, what now? I was still completely bored out of my mind, but I didn't have to wait long for this to get up close, personal and interesting, because the next thing we knew there were about ten girls in front of us, batting their eyelashes and flipping their hair. I looked at them like they were crazy.

"Hey Johnny Cade, I think shyness is sexy," said one, and she giggled as his eyes bulged and he slightly backed away. Now, if I didn't like Johnny, I wouldn't laugehd at his situation, but instead, I growled.

"Screw off."

The bleach-blonde, the one who spoke, turned to me, raising a perfectly arched eyebrow I bet she plucked. She probally had a unibrow. Ha. But anyway, she looked suprised, and I knew she hadn't even noticed me. I snorted at her stupidity, and stood up, as if to act meanacing.

"Who are you?"

The girl grinned, and at that moment I realized she was drunk. She replied with the most over-used line ever.

"Your worst nightmare."

The others however, were now coming onto Johnny, and I suddenly wondered how they knew his name. So I asked. But at my question, one of them giggled, and grinned.

"Oh, we have our ways."

Oh my god, stalkers much? I was seriously going to kill these chicks. And if they giggled one more time... One of them giggled. That was enough to push me over the edge. I snatched Johnnys lighter, placed it underneath the girls bleach-blonde hair and lit it before she could move. She screamed once she saw what I'd done, and didn't hesitate to shove the lighter my way. Unluckily for me it was still lit, and she was forcing it towards my arm. So, I dropped it, and it lit anothers shoes on fire. Apparently they'd forgotten the stop, drop and roll rule, because they ran off in search of water.

In a few seconds they were back. I noticed some of the bleach blondes hair was singed off, and one wasn't wearing her shoes anymore. Ha. Take that, feel my wrath, and most importantly, cower in fear. I was really pissed off, and didn't plan on stopping.

"You stupid..." she started, but I cut her off with a good hard shove to the ground.

---

**(At The Curtis')**

"So... there were fangirls that stalked Johnny?" questioned Steve, giving me and off look as I nodded.

"Oh yeah, a whole group of them. Then I lit ones hair on fire... then ones shoes."

Soda grinned and exchanged glances with Steve.

"Oh, you must really like Johnny."

By this point the gang had found out about me and Johnny, but I was still really defensive about it, and hardly over the shock. So the next thing I knew I was screaming at the top of my lungs.

"YES! YES I DO, OKAY! OHMYGOD SHUTUPPP! THAT GIRL WAS A STUPID LITTLE... GRRR."

I'd wanted to make a point, but the two just stared at me like I was crazy, until the phone rang, and just dieing for a interruption, I snatched it off the reciever.

"Hello?"

"Don't hello me!"

Wow, whoever this was sounded extremely mad.

"Uh... who is this?"

"Your worst nightmare."

Suddenly, I knew who this was. It was that stupid chick who's hair I lit on fire.

"How did you get this number?..."

"I told you hon, we're stalkers."

She giggled and hung up. Suddenly, I actually felt scared of these girls. Not because they intimidated me, but because they had the Curtis' _number_, which _obviously_ meant they were stalkers. What if they got hold of Johnny? Who knows what crazy, demented things they'd do? Gahh.

The I realized something.

Where _was _Johnny?

**Oh my. A twist! AND a cliffy. Omg I am so fantastically fantastic.  
Ha. Sorry that I'm retarded, I think I need to go to Physco-rehab.  
BUT I LIKE BEING PHYSCO! -Cries-**


	16. Meet The Parents

**I must answer reviews of chapters 14-15.**

Rais: Yesyes, the move. Ahaa there's more to it. "Then their head comes down onto your shoulder, giving  
you 'more reaching space.' Whatever that means ;-)

babygurl33: Thank you! xD

Izziecakes: Thanks, and I'm quite insane myself, so go figure. Insane story, insane authors notes... insane author.

soda'sgirl: MM ALCOHOL. That gives me an idea. Haaa.

Samurai Angel: Ooh yes. Without Two-Bit, this story wouldn't be half as funny!

Soda'sgirl(Chap15): Yesyes, I am the queen of suspense. There's tons of cliffys in here... but you'll find out where  
he is. xD

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter Sixteen

"ARGH!" I screamed, although I wasn't suprised by the sight I saw once I'd looked out the window.

Down the street were those stupid chicks, circled around what appeared to be Johnny. Stupid stalkers... stupid, insane, whores.  
They were the greaser kind. You know, the ones that wore too much makeup for their own good and hardly any clothes. Yeah,   
those kind.

Without thinking I ran out the door, Steve and Soda looking after me with bewlidered expressions on their faces. However, I didn't care. Let them think I'm insane, right now, I have to kick some... err... I'm trying not to swear. Wait, I already said whores. Haha. Right, back to the story.

"We knew you'd be coming soon!" Exclaimed one of the girls, who just happened to be brunette. Then she giggled, and I glared at her. If I had that lighter... I'd set her hair on fire in a heartbeat. That'd show her... But anyway, they were in the process of... er... raping him, I suppose? They'd only gotten his jacket off, so there was still time.

"Fuck. You."

With that, I kicked each of the girls that were kneeling down in the face, and that got their attention away from Johnny. That was the good thing. The bad thing was that I'd probally just started a fight, and me against ten girls... well, I can already tell you who'd win that fight. Hell, I could hardly handle two people on my own. Oh, and there's also that fact that I don't know how to fight. Basically, I was screwed.

"No, fuck you," said the bleach blonde, who I'm now just going to call the leader, while nursing a bloody nose.

Apparently I'd kicked one in the eye, because her eye was watering. So what else was there to do? I laughed. What? Shouldn't you laugh if you think something's funny? Woah, I have a big mouth. It's a wonder I've never been beat up before.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Later)**

After we'd arrived back at the Curtis', Darry'd announced that my mom called. Oh god, I hadn't been home in forever. But at least she knew where I was. But apparently she was demanding that I go home. Before I got going, I took a look in the mirror and man did I look... well... beat up. Fat lip, bloody lip... probally going to have a black eye, and there were various cuts on my face. Ooh, my mom wasn't going to be impressed.

"Johnny, come with me."

At the hesitant expression on his face, I quickly added;;

"_Pleeeease."_

It's not that I was afraid of my parents. The worst they'd ever done was yell at me, although that just got me angry and annoyed. (A/N: Ooh, it does.)

Soon we were heading down the sidewalk, a couple miles from my house. Johnny was looking kinda uneasy, and I started to regret making him come with me. No, he doesn't think that just because his parents are abusive that everyone else's are too. He just doesn't like meeting new people. Shy, that one.

"You know, I think it's time you met my parents. And be introduced as... well, my boyfriend."

I grinned at the shocked expression on his face.

"So you decided we are?"

"We're what?"

"...Dating."

"Yeah, I guess I did."

Soon, we arrived. One nervous, one... well... _calm. _I don't think he's ever been introduced as someone's boyfriend beofre, but whatever.

I reached out to knock on the door, but before I could... it swung open to reveal my mother, who looked shocked. Not shocked that I was with a boy, shocked that I was with a _greaser_ boy. Or maybe both. We're not like the socs, we don't hate greasers, but my mom thinks they're dangerous because of the reputaion that's been pinned on them. So, she also looked afraid. But just a little.

"Mom, this is Johnny. My... boyfriend."

**AAAAAAND CUT. Yes, another cliffy. Eeek, please  
don't kill me. PLEASE. Although this story does have  
many cliffys, I thought it'd be a good place to end it.  
And suspense just makes you want to read more. It's  
weird but you just HAVE to figure out what happens  
next, right? I know.**

SHORT CHAPTER OVERLOADDDD. Ahh.


	17. Food Fights & Moodswings

**Chapter Seventeen**

My mom's jaw dropped, and she gave me such a bewlidered look that I laughed. That was not a good move on my part, because the bewlidered look turned into a stern one. But oh boy, I really wanted to hear her opinion. Would she accept it or... not? But I didn't have to wait long to find out.

"Don't laugh at me Rory. Respect your elders. As for this relationship..."

She paused to bite her lip, and I was sure she did _not _like the idea. But her answer suprised me. Sighing in defeat, she replied;;

"It's fine I guess. But... wait... you were at a boys house... no supervision... and you were with your _boyfriend_."

She seemed to be peicing something together. Suddenly, I knew exactly what she was thinking. NOTHING like that happened. God, she seriously needs to take a chill pill. Really, she always expects the worst, when she should really just trust me. That's _one_ thing that annoys me about her, but there's _lots _more. Like Darry would _ever_ let us do _that_ in his house anyway.

But now it was my turn to stare at _her _in shock.

"WHAT! MOM! NO!" 

She shrugged, and grinned at how shocked we both looked. I mean really, Johnny's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head. It _was _kind of funny, I guess. And what do I do when I think something's funny? That's right, I laughed. But then, as if my mom just noticed me, her expression turned to one of concern.

"Rory? What happened to _you_?"

Oh, that's right. I still look like shit with all those minor injuries. But I just shrugged and said;

"It's nothing."

However, my mom would not accept that answer. Oh no, she wanted details. She wanted the truth, and wouldn't stop pressing me until she got it. So, with a glance at Johnny, I launched into the story of the stalkers, how they phoned the Curtis', how I laughed and how I ended up looking like this. My mom just shook her head once I'd finshed and made a tutting noise.

"I always knew your mouth was going to get you in trouble one of these days."

I wanted to roll my eyes, but instead just shrugged. She didn't like it when I gave her 'additude'.

"Yeah. So anyway..." Oh yes, I wanted a subject change and I wanted it right then.

"Oh! You both like sushi right? Rory's brother doesn't... he won't eat it, would you like to?"

Personally, I didn't like shushi at all, but before we could even answer, _she went on. _Man, that woman could talk. Once you got her going it was impossible to make her stop. She needed an 'off' button or something. But hey, maybe that's where I get my big mouth from. And my craziness.

For awhile all I ccould hear was 'blah blah blah', but then she said;;

"I'll go get it then!"

Before I could protest, she was gone. But she appeared only moments later with a plate of sushi. A _big _plate. Oh god. She was still talking as she rushed us into the kitchen, where we sat, and she set the plate down on the table, and spoke for about the millionth time.

"Now I've got some things to do around the house, but eat up!"

Then she left us. Alone. Once again, it was silent. Until my younger brother walked into the kitchen. My god, my family were all chatterboxes, so I was not happy about this.

"Oh, mom told me your _boyfriend _was here," he said, making kissing noises. My eyes narrowed and I glared at him. But he didn't stop. So, before I knew it I'd picked up a peice of sushi and thrown it at him. It actually _hit_ him. Wow, and I thought my aim sucked. However, I could tell he wasn't very happy, because he reached into the fridge and threw my moms unfinished glass of _alcohol _at me.

"Hey! Luke! I don't want to smell like-" I was interrupted by coughing, and looked to my right only to see Johnny coughing. Or trying to hide his laughter. Ooh, laughing at me was not a smart move on his part. So, with one last glare at him, I stormed over to the fridge and retrieved... eggs. Yes, eggs. And cracked one. Over his head. Talk about revenge, right? I turned to my brother, a triumpth grin on my face.

"And now for our conclusion. _Never _laugh at Rory Potter." (**A/N: **No, she is not related to Harry Potter I just couldn't think of a last name and think that last name, and the HP books are cool.)

Then, a horrific food fight started. Until my mom walked in.

"What's going on in here? It sounds like there's a herd of-"

We all froze as she stared around her... er... _clean_ kitchen? Far from it, actually. It was a mess. But suprisingly, she didn't make us clean it up. When I asked all she said was 'No, just go.' She looked really frustrated, but I just shrugged and did what she said. And pretty soon, me and Johnny were at the Curtis' again.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Before we'd even knocked on the door, Pony'd flung it open. He took one look at us and laughed. Hey, we _were_ covered in food. But it still annoyed me that he was laughing _at _us and not with us. No, I did not find this funny. At all. We just had to walk down the street covered in food. And I thought I looked like shit before. Wow.

"Don't ask," I said, pushing past him to get into the house.

"I didn't plan to. I just wanted to see if Johnny wanted to go to the movies. You wanna come?"

Ugh, I didn't think I could handle another movie, especially after what happened last time. So I declined that invittion. Me and Johnny spend every minute of everyday together so I might as well share him.

As they left, Dally entered the room, an eyebrow raised, and a beer in his hand.

"Why didn't you go with Pony and Johnny."

I shrugged. "Didn't feel like it."

He nodded, and then before I knew it his hands were on my shoulders and he was shaking me.

"Johnny's a good kid, and he deserves a good kid to take care of him. Are you up to that? ARE YOU!"

He was shaking me so hard I thought my head would shake off m shoulders. He was so calm... and then BAM, moodswing. It's funny how things like that happen to drunk people. But I just nodded, or, as close to nodding as I could get with him shaking me.

"Yeah, I think I am."

**Eee. Longer than usual. Should I try and keep chapters around  
this length?**


	18. It's Called Karma

**UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE. WHEE. CUZ YOU'RE WORTH IT.  
SO... REVIEW. MORE MORE MORE! Oh god, I'm hyper. And  
this chapter is not meant to be hyperactive so... watch me  
struggle.**

Chapter Eighteen

So, after Dally'd left to go to Bucks, although I doubted he needed anymore beer, I decided to go find Ponyboy and Johnny. That movie should've been over half an hour ago now. It doesn't take thirty minutes to get back from the movie house, and I'd know. I _have_ been there, remember?

It was cold out, and I hadn't bothered to get a coat or anything, so I was basically 'shivering in my shoes.' But I didn't care. For some reason I had this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach that something bad was gonna happen. But, not wanting to get myself worked up over what was probally nothing, I ignored it. Ignored myself. Boy, was I ever wrong to do that.

I checked the movie house, they weren't there. The Dingo, but they weren't there. And, for some reason, I checked the DX, even though Soda and Steve weren't working tonight. They weren't there either. So, the only place left to check was the lot. But once I got there, I regretted declining Ponyboy's invitation to the movies.

"Don't- ever- try- to- pick- up- our- women- again," snarled a blonde soc, while struggling to keep what appeared to be Ponyboy's head in the fountain. Wait. Were they... trying to drown him? WAIT... Picking up... women? Ponyboy _and _Johnny? Just then, I saw red. I wanted to march over to Johnny and demand why he'd even try to pick up women, when he had a perfectly good girlfriend... but then I saw him, with that knife... moving towards the soc... and then everything went dark.

---

**_-Later-_**

I woke up with a splitting headache. That dream was just horrible. I didn't even think it was a dream... more like a nightmare. But as I turned my head and saw the body of that soc... the soc in my dream, I groaned. It hadn't been a dream after all. But then, someone, Johnny, spoke.

"I killed that boy."

I wanted to scream, to slap him, tell him what a stupid thing that was to do, but instead, I was completely silent. Shocking. I couldn't bring myself to say anything, just stare at the body and the puddle of blood it lay in. But wait, hadn't I seen him before? It was the soc... with the rings. Yeah, I remember... I saw him the night me and Johnny were shoveling that driveway. Then I remembered the story Johnny'd told me, about the soc with the rings, and that sick feeling in my stomach was replaced with one of satisfaction. He'd got what he deserved, that good for nothing... I was interrupted by a groan, and turned my head once more, to find Ponyboy stirring. I guess he'd fainted too.

Johnny repeated himself.

After a moments silence, Pony asked;

"You really killed him, huh Johnny."

"Yeah, I did."

Then, Pony announced that he was gonna be sick, and walked off somewhere, leaving me and Johnny. Alone. Being the hyper, always-happy girl that I am, I ignored how much my eye was twitching and turned to him.

"Picked up some girls eh?"

He smiled weakly and shook his head.

"Nah. They picked us up. Cherry really hit it off with Pone, and Two-Bit and Marcia got along real well. Besides, I don't need to pick no one up, I've got you."

Wow, nice moment and all, but really, was he failing to see the bigger picture here? He. Had. KIlled. A. Soc. People got the electric chair for that... they got... ugh, I didn't even want to think about it. All I knew was that the situation we were in was not a good one. But then again, murdering someone usually isn't.

"Me and Pony gotta run away," he decided. However, what about me?

"You don't plan on leaving me here do you? I'm coming with you."

Now, since Johnny doesn't like to argue, I knew I'd just won, and I'd be going. Oh, I'd be going.

By now Ponyboy'd come back, asking what we were gonna do. Truthfully, I didn't know. We couldn't turn ourselves in... Johnny'd get... ugh. Funny how the price you have to pay for death is death itself, eh? It's really... ugh. I suppose it's fair, I can't lie and say it's not, but I couldn't have that happen to Johnny. Not now, not ever.

"It's called karma," I said, finally speakng up. "What goes around comes around."

Johnny turned his sad eye on me, and shook his head.

"He didn't deserve _this_. He didn't kill me Rory."

I felt my temper rising, and all of a sudden I was shouting.

"WELL THEY WERE PRETTY DAMN CLOSE! THAT ASSHOLE PROBALLY JUMPED PEOPLE EVERYDAY! WHAT AN... AN... ASSHOLE!"

He looked at me pleadingly, and I calmed down a bit.

"But he _didn't_. That's the point."

Who cares? He'd killed Johnny's soul, basically. He'd changed him. Ever since then Johnny was some scared, fearful, jumpy... greaser. Someone easy to scare, easy to pick on. And he hadn't even needed that. His parents beat him enough. That soc... got what he deserved, and there was no changing my mind about that.

"So what are we gonna do?" Ponyboy asked again. "We can't stay here."

Johnny nodded knowingly and said;;

"Let's find Dal. He'll know what to do."

**Ack. Angsty. This chapter makes me emo-etic. Ugh it got**

**me depressed. Damnit. Oh well. REVIEW, and get me  
un-depressed.**


	19. Damn, We Fucked Up

**I have a sequel in mind for this. Andrea, who I finally decided I trust enough to tell her who  
I like, is now gonna tell him. Argh. Apparently he has a right to know. Actually, he doesn't.  
Well, he does. But I don't want him to know. Fuck. This is why I DON'T trust people. Remind  
me never to again. Now she's all giving me advice. Aha. And going all physciatrist on me. Err  
I was just pissed at her. Now we're kind of BONDING. Wow? She's GOTTA be my best friend  
now. I've NEVER trusted anyone this much... EEE. I'm happy. She's making me feel better than  
I have in a long time.**

Chapter 19

"Look, where's Dally?"

"Dal's kinda busy."

I raised an eyebrow. What could he possibly be busy doing? Drinking? Doing something that... er... involved a bed? But I didn't want to think of that just then. I guess it was too late. The image was now stuck in my mind, but I kept pressing.

"This is kinda important..."

_Kind of_? **KIND OF**? Okay, so maybe it was _really_ important. But I don't really feel like explaining that we killed a soc. Even if he deserved it, which he did. But Buck still wasn't giving up, and I was about ready to kill _him_.

"Naw, I don't think I'll get him."

I sighed. We really weren't getting anywhere. Ugh, time to try a new tactic. So, I staring twirling my hair around my finger and trying to look as cute and vunerable as possible, smiling what I hoped to be a pretty smile. Of course every guys weakness was a pretty girl. Well, except guys like Ponyboy, or, guys that weren't interested in girls yet.

"Please?"

God, I hoped I didn't sound as annoyed as I really was, but just then, Ponyboy spoke up.

"Just tell him it's Ponyboy, Johnny and Rory. He'll come."

Buck frowned, but nodded.

"Go on up then, although I can't say he'll be happy to see you."

Stepping into his... er... bar, I saw a bunch of people having... _beer fights. _Oh geez, if their parents were against them drinking they were gonna be in some serious shit, considering I could smell them from all the way across the room. To tell the truth, the smell and taste of beer makes me sick. I can't stand it. So I started up the stairs. Quickly.

Buck led us to Dallys room, and we instantly hurried inside.

After explaining everything, Dally let out a low murmur of 'shit', and then told us what we needed to do was go to an abandoned church in Windrixville. That was a completely different town. Maybe if we just explained to the cops that Bob was an asshole, they wouldn't care. Well... maybe not, but still. Wouldn't it be wonderful if it were _that _easy?

"Hey... Are you wet?" Dally asked, throwing Ponyboy a dry shirt. But I wasn't really paying attention. All I cared about was that Bob got hit by karma, and wow, he even got killed by the one person he'd attempted to murder. Isn't that ironic? By that point I was about ready to bring Bob back from the dead just to kill him myself. The world was a better place without Bob Sheldon. I mean really, guys think they can mess with Johnny because he's small, frightened and... quiet. Because they're bigger than him. Well tonight, I think he proved them wrong.

When we walked downstairs again, a rather drunk-looking greaser wrapped an arm around my shoulder, pulling me towards him.

"Hey baby, are you looking for a good time?"

I raised an eyebrow. What kind of idiot just comes up to a random girl and starts hitting on her?

"Not with you, dumbass."

The guy glared at me, but removed his arm from my shoulders and went to join the beer fight, which was great. For all I cared he could die. He wasn't important at that moment. What was important was getting to Windrixville before word got out that Johnny had killed Bob. Then the Cops would be looking for us... Wonderful. We were probally going to go to jail, and that wasn't something on my to do list. What would my mom say when she found out I was friends... er... a girlfriend of a murderer? Well, she wouldn't like that idea too much. And she probally wouldn't care that Bob was an ass.

000

**(Later)**

"RORY JUMP UP!" Ponyboy screamed at me, as the train began to move. 

"HOW? WHAT?... I CAN'T!"

The train was _moving. _I really didn't believe that I could keep up with it and I knew, or thought, that I'd be left behind. That's when the two boys grabbed one of my arms.

"I think you can," Johnny said as they heaved me onto the train. Then, we all burst out laughing despite the fact that Johnny'd killed a soc, and we now had to hide out. There's also the fact that we could be caught by the cops at any minute, and Johnny'd be given the electric chair but all I could manage to say was;;

"Damn, we fucked up."

**SORRY IT'S SHORT. I'M TOO INTO MY OWN 'THING'  
RIGHT NOW. I'm HAPPY. Oh jeez. And sunburnt.  
Maybe I'll actually tan. Eee.**


	20. I So Hate You

**This chapter takes place after they get to the church :) Cuz  
I'm too lazy to write about the train ride and blah blah blah.**

Chapter Twenty

"This place is really... dirty."

Yeah, I know. I should've been grateful for this place. Grateful we hadn't been caught by the cops. But hey, I was only speaking the truth. Let me tell you something, I didn't intend to sleep on the floor. Meanwhile, Ponyboy was giving me an odd look, while staring around the church himself.

"God, you're right."

I laughed as I peeked inside the bag Johnny'd brought back with him. The bag with our _food_. But the only thing in there was... balogna (A/N: like it or not, that's the way it's spelt.). Hey, I like balogna but living off nothing but it for, I don't know, forever, possibly? But wait. We'd eventually run out of it, then we'd be screwed to the point where we dehydrated and died of starvation, and no one would know until some crazy old man came wandering inside and saw our bones... Ooh geez. I'm exaggerating, but can you blame me?

"JOHNNY THE BALOGNA'S GONNA BE THE DEATH OF US ALL!" I screamed, throwing the bag across the room and turning to glare at Ponyboy, who was making his way over to retrive it.

"Erm... right," he said, picking up the bag's contents, until he noticed a bottle labled 'Peroxide'. Really, I had no clue what his problem was, but his eyes got really wide, and he turned to Johnny, who nodded.

"Yeah Pony, we're bleaching your hair, cutting mine, and doing both to Rorys."

At that, I had an expression similar to Ponyboy's on my face as I said;;

"No fucking way."

000

Now we sat around the river, or lake, or ocean, I really don't know, looking at our reflections. Ponyboy was complaining about how his hair used to be sooo tuff, but I wasn't really listening. My hair... was now bleach blonde, and... short. Fucking short. I've always hated short hair on girls, but now... ugh. My hair, which was once brown, is now chin length and bleached.

"I so hate you," I managed to say, turning to Johnny, who sighed.

"How many times do we have to go through this? I had to cut your hair so you didn't match the description the cops will probally be given by the socs..."

Socs. Socs were the reason Johnny'd killed one, the reason Johnny's been beat up, the reason we had to leave our friends and the reason that my hair is now completely fucked up. So basically, this is all the socs fault. Everything. EVERYTHING, I tell you. If the socs think they can get away with this... Ooh, they're wrong. They have completely screwed us over.

"WHO CARES ABOUT SOCS?" I screamed suddenly, making Ponyboy jump and almost fall into the water.

"SOCS ARE THE REASON WE'RE HERE! AND JOHNNY! BOB IS AN ASSHOLE, SO DON'Y DEFEND HIM EVER AGAIN, YOU HEAR? AND IF YOU DO YOU AND BOB CAN JUST GO AN HAVE GAY QUEER SEX IN HEAVEN BECAUSE I SWEAR TO GOD I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Johnny blinked.

"You done?"

I nodded.

"Yep."

After a fight about my many spazzes and panic attacks, we decided I was allowed to because we were, after all, in a REALLY serious situation at the moment, and I had every reason to panic. It was also agreed that anything I said or did while in panic mode could not be held against me in the future. So, ha.

"You know, I hate this," Ponyboy said, frowning at his reflection.

"Amen to that," I grumbled, before retreating into the house, ready to get a good night's rest.

000

In the morning, we awoke to Dallas Winston's laughter as he called me and Ponyboy 'blondies'.

"Shutup Dally," I snapped. Not like that would do anything, but I didn't care. Weren't we going through enough shit to need his? But then, he broke into a story about texas, Two-Bit, and being hauled into the station. All very interesting, but I wasn't listening. Becasue I didn't care. I cared about my hair. I still do. I care that my boyfriend killed some guy, and could be killed for killing him. Woah, we were in shit. We really _did _fuck up. Badly.

So, after Ponyboy finished reading Soda's letter, Dally started talking again.

"So, anyone hungry? I'm starving."

I rolled my eyes. Hungry? Was I ever.

"You're starving? Try living off balogna," Johnny said, grabbing his coat as we got ready to go. But none of us knew what was in store for us when we got back...

**Yeah, I'm trying to cut out all the non-important stuff  
and get straight to the point so I can make the sequel.  
Sorry for not updating in FOREVER.**


	21. Oh Fuck

**OH NO. I DID NOT JUST LOSE MY CHAPTER. GRRR.  
This computer hates me.**

Chapter Twenty-One

Johnny wanted to turn himself in. He wanted to possibly die. Personally, I couldn't belive this. So I got a few snide remarks in myself.

"Going suicidal on me eh?" I yelled from the back seat, beside Ponyboy. I don't mean to be rude all the time, but sometimes my temper gets the best of me and I just... blow up. I can't stand to see people I care about do stupid things, or sacrifice themselves for... assholes. Like Bob. This is all Bobs fault. I've probally said this before, but right about now I'd bring him back to life just to kill him again myself.

Johnny however, just gave me one of his oh-so famous pleading looks, but I just sat there glaring at him with my arms crossed, waiting for an answer.

Ponyboy, seeming hesitant to say anything, looked from me to Johnny and back to me again. Then he started lecturing _me. _He should've been lecturing Johnny.

"Rory, it's not your choice. If Johnny wants to do this then let him. Even if you don't want him to, there's nothing you can do to stop him. He _killed _a soc..."

Whatever. Ponyboy can go screw himself.

"No. I don't want him to DIE, Ponyboy. Obviously, you do. And obviously he has nothing against dieing, now does he! He. Used. To. Be. Suicidal. Maybe he still is. How do you know he didn't kill Bob on purpose so he could be killed by the poli-"

At that, Dally turned around and glared at me.

"Johnny would _never _kill someone on purpose, you dumb broad. Look at him! Does he look like a murderer to you? This isn't a game you stupid bitch!"

I wasn't too happy with being called a 'dumb broad' or a 'stupid bitch', but personally, I didn't want to get my ass kicked by Dally, so I shut my mouth real quick. But then, I turned back to Johnny.

"If you go to jail even, you'll be like my step sister... INSANE! Do you want that to happen?"

Ponyboy gave me a 'look'.

"You have a step-sister? And she can't be _that _bad."

I raised an eyebrow.

"You'd be suprised."

But then, we passed by the church... or, er... as it'll now be called; the burning church. Why? Because it was on fire. Yes, fire. If only Dally hadn't pulled up to see what was going on... if only. But it was too late, Ponyboy had hopped out of the car while Johnny, Dally and I were watching the church going up in flames, our mouths hanging open in shock.

Until... Johnny got out of the car too. Dally made an attempt to grab him, but failed and he went running up the hill to join Ponyboy. Oh god. Oh my god, it just couldn't get worse, could it? Well, okay, so maybe it could. Shutup. All I knew was that they weren't going in there alone. What if something happened? I had to go with them. I'd be their backup... their bodygaurd... whatever.

I heard Dally grumble;

"Not you too," as I opened the car door and started running towards the hill, only to find that Pony and Johnny had already climbed in through a hole they'd made. Great. Just great. Johnny was going to go to jail, become loony like Hailie or die in a fire. Or die from execution. I don't see a pausative side to this, but I'd rather have him be a weirdo than die.

I climbed through the hole they'd made, and was suprised by how much smoke had filled the church. Wasn't this church supposed to be abandoned? If it's abandoned then why are there like... kids in it? But whatever. (A/N: I've always wondered about that. Tell me if you know.)

I was going to murder Ponyboy if he got one of them killed.

I reached the corner of the room where they were dropping kids out of the window. As Ponyboy dropped the last one out, Johnny tried to move; but couldn't. He was stuck. Ooh shit. Ponyboy made a move to go and get him, but I shook my head and pointed to the window, yelling;

"Go!"

Nodding, he left. I didn't know what to do, but I couldn't panic. Not now. Noo... I had to stay calm. But I couldn't. So, as a peice of wood began to fall, right above Johnny, I shoved him out of the way and I took the hit for him. I could feel it hit my back, and I could feel it breathing. The last thing I saw; a flash of orange. Fire. The last thing I heard; Johnny's scream. And my own.

Oh fuck.


	22. For Johnny

**Um. My sister is demanding that I update this.  
Pfft, thank her. xD ... and review. Whee. YES.  
The whole book was Dally's fault. YAY.**

Chapter Twenty-Two

I awoke I-don't-know-how-many-days later, to find myself in a room that was... white. Really, _really _white. With a lady in white standing next to my bed. Well, after what had happened some number of days or hours, or even minutes ago, you know what my first thought was. I turned to the lady, confused.

"Uh... am I dead?"

The lady rolled her eyes, and I noticed she was wearing a nurse hat. Oh. _Oh._ I was in... a hospital? Wait. Shit. That can't be good. But where the hell was Johnny? And Ponyboy? And Dally, even? Where the hell was _everyone_? I hope I didn't miss them.

"No," the nurse said a little sternly. "But you have visitors."

She guestured to the other side of my bed and indeed, when I turned around there were seven greasers sitting by my bedside. (A/N: For some reason that line reminded me of 'Snow White And The Seven Dwarfs'. Lmao.) So I didn't miss them. Gooood... But how the fuck did we even get out of the church? Oh well, that wasn't important. What was important was that we were all fine... Well, I _thought _I was fine. That is, until I tried to sit up, and let out a shriek, before falling back into the pillows. It hurt _that _bad. I turned to the nurse, glaring at her.

"What the fuck?"

The nurse rolled her eyes again, and the first word that came to my mind was; 'bitch.' I was about to kill her if she didn't tell me what the fuck was going on. After all, I had a right to know, did I not?

Of course, it turned out that I'd either die or not walk... again.

Well, I wanted to fucking walk, but I also did not want to fucking die. I did not see the good side of this... situation. Well, I'd rather not be able to walk... so I was all for that.

"Whatever, I'll take not being able to walk. Er... work your magic? Whatever."

The nurse proceeded to look annoyed, and shook her head again. Then, she spoke to me. In a sarcastic voice, if I might add.

"It's not that easy, you know. And you don't get to choose."

Dally smirked, and I heard him mutter;

"I like this kid."

That was probably because I was a smartass, and probally reminded him just a tiny bit of himself. A more... insane version of himself, but still a smartass. I hadn't really thought much of me being like Dally... but whatever. Apparently it didn't seem like I cared that I could die, and I probably didn't. I usually don't see the 'danger' of things, or I just don't care. And right about now, I didn't care.

Ponyboy, being the negative person he is, turned to me.

"You don't care that you could die?"

Well, I think I did. A little bit. After all, who doesn't give a shit if they die or not? ... really, really depressed people (A/N: I doubt there was such thing as 'emo' in the 60's), or people that just plainly didn't give a shit. But I guess that I can pretend to be like Dally. I can pretend not give a shit.

"Um... maybe I don't. Wait, yes I do. Shutup Ponyboy, you're confusing me."

He gave me this 'whatever' look, and turned to look at the nurse.

"Can you tell what's... well... going to happen to her?"

The nurse frowned at him, and shook her head.

"Sheesh, I'm not a merical worker. Sorry kids." The she left, with one last roll of her eyes.

"Fuck you!" Dally called after her, but she didn't even look back.

Personally, I wouldn't call that out to someone. He'd probably get kicked out for that 'language'. I wasn't all that cooncerned about myself. What about Johnny? Would he go to jail? Or... not? Like, I didn't know if I wanted him to go to jail. I mean, look at Dally. I don't want Johnny to become like... _him. _Cold and bitter.

Darry turned to Dally, practically voicing my thoughts.

"Watch your mouth, or you're gonna get kicked out of here."

Dally rolled his eyes reminding me of that nurse. Then, ignoring Darry, he turned to me.

"How does it feel to be a hero?"

I glared at him, having no clue what he was talking about. But before I could reply, a newspaper was shoved in my face with all our faces on it. Pony's, Johnny's, Dally's and mine. Then the article below it was basically all about the Curtis'... a boys home... Wait, what the fuck? A boys home? That could only mean one thing.

"A FUCKING BOYS HOME?" I shrieked, earning myself a glare from one of the other patients.

Steve grinned.

"Naw, they don't do that kinda stuff to heroes."

I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. They better not."

So the rest of the evening was basically just chit chat about shit that was happening, what could happen... yeah. It was actually a pretty depressing conversation. But as they were leaving, Darry stayed behind and told the rest of them to wait outside. I was confused, because me and Darry didn't really talk alot... Hell, the only ones I really talked to alot were Johnny, Ponyboy and Two-Bit. But here we were... and he was wearing a stern expression on his face.

"Rory, face it. You're probably gonna die. Stop trying to act like you don't care, because I, and everyone else for that matter, knows you do."

I sighed. Oookay, so he'd caught me.

"Well, I care because... I'm Johnny's girlfriend. The only one he has... except for you guys. But I know it'd be hard for him to get over if I died. I dunno, If I do die I don't want him to waste his life mourning and not take another chance at love. But something tells me he'd do that. He'd feel like he was betraying me if he dated another girl... It's weird. And stupid. Right?"

Darry shook his head.

"Seems like you know Johnny quite well."

I grinned and shook my head.

"I think you guys know him better than I do. I haven't even known him for a year."

"Yet... he loves you."

I nodded. I guess he did. So I'd fight to stay alive, and hopefully, I would.

I'd do it for Johnny.

**YES. DO IT FOR JOHNNY! But... yeah. I think  
you'll be suprised at the end. xD Lol I used to  
confuse Darry and Dally when we were reading  
the book in school.**


	23. I'm Sorry's and I Love you's

**I think this'll be the last chapter.  
Then I'll start the SEQUEL. And the  
time-travel story I've been thinking  
about writing.**

Chapter twenty-three

I couldn't hide from the big issue anymore. They keep telling me to fight, but it just keeps getting worse. People say you have to fight, and you'll survive but that's not true. There was nothing I could do now, so I figured I'd have to let it go. Let myself go. Whatever.

I wrote no letters, no will, nothing. There was nothing I could say. What I wanted to say had to be said in person. It'd be more... effective. But as the seven greasers sat around my bed to tell me about the rumble they'd won, I couldn't even say it. I couldn't tell them I was just letting myself go. Buuut, I had to.

"Yeah, we whipped those socs good," Soda said, high-fiving Steve. The others were grinning and flooding me with questions, while Dally just stood back, smirking. Not grinning, smirking. He was obviously 'satisfied' that they'd won the rumble. But when the question 'How are you?' came, I couldn't avoid it anymore. Not that I didn't try.

I shrugged. "Fine..."

The way I'd trailed off must have clued them in, because Soda and Steve exchanged glances, Pony and Johnny frowned, Dally glared at me, Darry looked worried, and even Two-Bit's grin disappeared from his face. No one asked any questions, but the silence was... well... awkward.

"Er... actually, I'm not. But DON'T even go freaking out. It's for the best... I'm just gonna tell them to let me go. You know, I'm not getting any better, and I probably won't. So... it's for the best."

But how could I expect them not to freak out? All of their eyes widened. Well, except Dally's. But he wasn't smirking anymore. In fact, he was looking at _Johnny. _It didn't take long for him to turn and glare at me, like I'd expected.

"You're just gonna fucking let yourself go? What about Johnny! He fucking cares about you, and you're gonna do this to him?"

It was my turn to glare at _him._

"So now you're gonna go and blame me for everything? You want me in this world fucking suffering? If I don't do it now, it's gonna happen. I can't avoid that."

He opened his mouth to retort, but instead stormed out of the hospital room. No apology, either. But hey, Dallas Winston would never do something like that. Ever. He was too... proud. 

Shortly after he left, there was silence again, and I decided to break it by turning to Johnny.

"Um... I'm sorry?"

He shook his head.

"It's not your fault."

There was a few seconds pause, and then I smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Then, I turned to the rest of the guys.

"Most of us never talked, and I'm sorry about that. I guess there's no time now..."

I am not tough, and I can not stop myself from crying when I need to. So, that's what I did. I'm no fucking Dallas Winston, although I don't like crying in front of people. I fucking cry, I care, and I love. Something Dally needed to learn to do. Love. It's the greatest feeling in the world, to know that you're loved.

Getting hugs from each of them, I suddenly started to laugh. I don't know why.

"Man, this is turning into a soap opera. Or a really dramatic story." (A/N: Oh, ironic. Lol I hate soap operasss.)

That's just like me, to laugh. It makes things better and... lightens the mood. I dunno, it's dumb. But it works. Soon everyone was laughing, saying their goodbyes, and talking happily about the rumble again. Johnny just kind of stayed out of the conversation. He looked kinda upset. Could you blame him?

He mostly just stayed near me, and listened to the guys talk. I guess this was kinda normal for him, because no one said anything. We just... talked. And talked. Like nothing was wrong.

The nurse, a less bitchy one, entered the room.

"Are you ready to go Miss Potter?"

With one last glance at the guys, I nodded. As she wheeled me out into the hall, I called out;

"Tell my family I love them. I always will. And I'll always love you, Johnny Cade."

**Yeah, that was kinda depressing.  
Probably not capable of making anyone  
cry but whatever. DON'T WORRY. I didn't  
wanna kill her off, but happy endings suck.  
And if the ending wasn't like this, there  
wouldn't be a sequel. So, just watch for it.**


End file.
